Flutter fairies
by Despicable Margo
Summary: Elina visits Flutterfield to meet Linden and Mariposa. She meets new friends and experiences adventure. a sequel to Mariposa and the Fairy Princess.


Elina… in fairytopia.

It had only been three months, since Elina and Bibble had returned from the Crystal Place to the Magic Meadow after performing the Flight of Spring. She had made new friends, had a wonderful experience there, even found romance and of course for the third time saved Fairytopia!

Peace was restored once again to the land of Fairytopia and these time the peace was predicted to last forever since the evil witch of Fairytopia, Laverna never showed up after the Flight of Spring. She was defeated, _entirely_ . Powerless and out of existence.

The fairies would wander around freely like they used to, other magical creatures too. None had nothing to worry about, enchantment every where !

The Magic Meadow…

"Come on, Bibble!" Elina waved as she flew from Peony, warning her Pet puffball to follow her.

Bibble followed the fairy as she sore into the open sky with Large, enchanting rainbow- colored wings that fluttered , blowing off pink sparkles of magic dust that later diffused into thin air.

"Bibble hurry up! We've got to go, now!" Elina reached even higher to the sky but looked down to see what's with her puffball.

"Oh, Bibble!" Elina chuckled as she slowly flew downwards to Bibble, who was panting cause she couldn't keep up with her.

Elina grabbed Bibble by his legs. "Bibble, I'm so sorry… I … couldn't help it!" Elina looked at the sky.

Bibble muttered and rolled his eyes.

" What? You don't think it is important, do you?" the fairy watched at him with wide eyes.

"Really… I wonder how's Dizzle! She is the sweetest puffball I've ever met!" Elina continued in a cheeky tone, probably a plan to convince Bibble to the fact how important it is to her.

Bibble looked at her with wide, open eyes as the fairy continued to say about his best friend, Dizzle. She was Bibble's love interest.

"What is it, Bibble ? why you acting weird as I talk about Dizzle?" Elina winked at Bibble.

Before Bibble could say anything more, Elina cut in and said… "Oh, I get it! You miss her, don't you?"

Bibble looked at the ground, his cheeks blushing.

"Hmmm, I know how that feels , Bibble… its something same that happened to me too." Elina blinked her eyes, sadly.

Bibble patted Elina's shoulder.

"So then, let's go!" with that , Elina sore into the sky real fast, Bibble still holding her shoulder.

"I know… I miss him." Elina paused suddenly, Bibble rushed from Elina's shoulder and was thrown to the sky. Bibble probably felt sick.

"Oh, Bibble! I wanna meet Linden! Its like I haven't seen him for ages! I miss him, really, really miss him! And oh! How could I forget that! There's also Mariposa in there. I'm double happy!" With that Elina flew a little more higher and headed to Flutterfield , the place here Linden lives along with one of her childhood friend, Mariposa.

Probably this time, Bibble could catch up with Elina cause she had now been flying normal and on the other hand it wasn't possible for Bibble to catch up Elina, certainly when she would give such a big boost to the sky without no reason but for utter excitement.

The two flew some distance then they rested. Elina and Bibble would sit by a waterfall , have some food and again continue with their flying. Sometimes they walked when their wings were too tired to carry them anymore. Elina would also keep herself busy by making some rainbows at different parts of the sky or where she felt like there needed to be one,e.g, a sky that had just been done after a rain, under a tree or some wild colourless flowers or even a mushroom. Her magic of the rainbow was the greatest thing she could ever own, it had the power to colour any thing for sure and permanently, the power to make someone happy, a healing power and all sorts of other magic a fairy could perform for the good of nature. It was almost as powerful as the magic of the Enchantress herself. The old Elina, that once had been a wingless , fairy with no magic or not having friends and always a bit lonely, had now become the most smartest, courageous and popular fairy in the whole lot of Fairytopia.

They would camp the night and Elina of course used her rainbow magic that worked well as a brilliant light.

By a day and a half, the two reached Flutterfield. Flutterfield was a different fairyland, it was the kingdom of another species of Fairies called Butterfly fairies. It was an island to the west of Fairytopia.

" Bibble ! we're here! We're really , really here!" Elina cried out as she looked at the enchanting fairy land, filled with colourful lights each , that lit up the houses and also luminated the trees and flowers. It was marvelous.

Bibble was also amazed to see the beauty of the city and already had made himself busy by trying to caught hold of some sparkly green fireflies that often hovered and dazzled infront of them.

Elina chuckled and proceeded to the city, Bibble still trying to catch the glittery fireflies as they strolled around them.

Elina was new to Flutterfield. She didn't have any idea where Linden lives nor did where Mariposa lived.

"Bibble…" Elina suddenly paused.

Bibble who had now been flying the fastest flew back to Elina. She was kind of a bit… upset.

" Have I … just gone crazy? I don't even know where Linden or Mariposa lives! Where am I gonna stay! Its getting dark!"

Bibble looked at Elina sadly,. He too did not even notice what a big mistake they'd done.

They both stood there for a moment silently, not knowing what to do.

"Whoa!" they heard a scream.

Along with the scream , approached a violet fairy, flying aimlessly, loosing balance as she got knocked off by a big tree branch.

Elina and Bibble really got frightened as she approached to them with the pace of a bullet and the three crashed onto the ground.

The three fell with a loud thud.

Bibble got really annoyed and started chattering at the fairy who was responsible for this.

The two other fairies got up groaning.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the violet one got up and raised her hand to help Elina.

Trembling a little, Elina got up but again touched the ground as the other one moved away her hand from her and stood up. Elina got up herself.

"Wow!" the violet one stood there amazed to see Elina's wings.

Elina at first stood a bit puzzled and took a quick glimpse at Bibble. They had really no idea about why the fairy stared at them.

"Uh… excuse me?" Elina asked her a bit worried.

"What fairy are you?" the violet one asked.

"Um… I'm from Fairytopia" Elina answered .

"Oh… are you … Elina?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" Elina now started to feel confident and a bit less puzzled, maybe she could find someone as a friend in here after all!

"Oh! Elina! Mariposa told me so much about you!" The violet one looked at Elina with twinkly eyes.

"Mariposa!? You know her! I'm her friend!" Elina smiled.

" Oh! Are you? I'm Willa, one of Mariposa's friend too!" the violet one winked at her .

"Are you new to here?" Willa asked.

"Yes, I have came here for a visit to my friend! His name is Linden and also Mariposa. Its been like …forever ." Elina grinned.

"Linden? Oh! I am afraid I don't know him." Willa shook her head.

"That's all right! I could search for him where he lives! But now… me and Bibble are a bit exhausted and don't know anything about this new land so I was hopping if you could just… show me a place to stay! Will you?" Elina gave out a polite grin.

"Of course! I can take you to Mariposa!"

"Really? Thanks!" Elina gave out a sigh of relief.

"Anytime!" Willa waved her hand to lead Elina and Bibble.

They flew a bit further while Willa kept both of the guests engaged by showing around the city, giving brief explanations and the two fairies became good friends as they flew to Mariposa's house.

"Did you ever come here before?" Willa asked.

"No…" Elina shook her head.

"How long have you known Mariposa?"

"Um… maybe when we were in Fairy school! I was eight! Mariposa and me were best friends but ever since we graduated… we never met." Elina looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry…" Willa said in a sad tone.

"its alright!" Elina gave out a grin.

"And… Linden ? what about him?"

"uh.. I've known him since we did the flight of Spring this year!" Elina winked.

" Oh! I heard you can do a special magic! The one that is really colourful and …" Willa stammered.

"The Rainbow Magic?" Elina cut into Willa's.

"Yes! That one! Can you do it?" Willa got really excited.

"Yes, I can!" Elina chuckled. "Wait!"

Then Elina spotted a place where she could perform her magic.

"Um… there!" Elina pointed at a Little girl who was crying cause she had broke a wing by accident. Her mom was sitting beside her, calmimng he child.

The three flew down to them.

"I think … I can help!" Elina looked at the girl and smiled.

The little girl turned around and so did her mom waiting to see Elina making her action.

A few people too gathered to see what's to happen.

Elina took a deep breath … then she made some graceful movements by her hands and slowly fluttered into the sky with her eyes closed.

A spark of magic appeared in her palms and it got larger and larger when Elina threw the ball of sparkly magic on to the injured girl's wings.

The whole placed got lighted, the fairy was covered with sparkles and began to rise up the air, during all of that sparkling her wings transformed into beautiful blue wings and along with that her dress too transformed into a beautiful, glittery frock.

The sparkles soon disappeared and there now stood the child on glamorous outfits and ocean blue wings. She couldn't believe what she just saw and stood there speechless. Her mother too looked at her and they both had to spent the first two minutes silent and examine it.

Elina smiled and Willa along with the other people who gathered around to see the magic all did the same activities.

Then every one looked at Elina at the same time applauding and cheering her great generosity. The fairy girl took a flight with her new wings and immediately flew to Elina and gave her a tight hug. Elina hugged her back.

"Thank you?" the fairy's mother flew to Elina, "yes! Thank you!" the little girl added.

Elina nodded .

"Please let me do something for you in return!" her mother looked at Elina.

Elina didn't knew what to say… she thought maybe when there are so many fairies gathered here, some of them might know Linden.

She flew a bit forward , facing the fairies.

"Um… do you know ,where I can find Linden?" Elina asked worriedly.

"Did you say , Linden?" it was the mother of the little fairy girl.

"Yes! Do you know him?" Elina's voice brightened up.

"Oh! Oh! He's my elder brother!" the little girl followed.

"Are you a friend of his?" the woman asked.

"Yes!" Elina's cheeks were turning a bit red. " I am Elina!"

"oh! Elina! Linden told us a lot about you!" her mother continued.

"Did he?" Elina's eyes glistened.

"Yes… you are the hero of Fairytopia aren't you?" the little girl said.

"Did he day that too?" Elina's cheeks turned tomato-red and she bit her lips.

"Would you like to come with us?" the fairy's mother came a bit closer to Elina.

"Um… not today, maybe tomorrow. To day I've got to visit one of my other friend."

Elina turned around and looked at Willa and Bibble who were waiting for Elina.

"Ok, then! It was nice meeting you Elina!" the little fairy's mother waved to Elina as she flew to her friends.

"And thank you so much! I won't forget it!" The little girl waved to Elina.

"No worries! Elina turned out and waved to the girl and her mom.

"Oh wait!" Elina flew down to them.

"What's your name?" Elina asked to the fairy girl.

"My name is Caitlin." Said the girl.

"That's a lovely name!" Elina shook hands with Caitlin.

"Oh! And one more thing! Could you please just… tell Linden that I'm here or…"

"We would tell him either! What did you think will he just keep his mouth shut when he see's your magic on Caitlin's wings? No!" Caitlin's mother assured Elina.

"Thank you!" with one more courtesy , Elina flew to Willa and Bibble.

"Sorry I'm late! Let's go!"

Then the three continued with their flying.


End file.
